


We will bring glory back (together)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard is in ruins. Odin must get time so he can unite with the other kingdoms and defeat Laufey, and there's only one thing he can do to get the Jotunn's peace agreement: the marriage between his only son, Thor, and Laufey's only son, Loki.</p><p>Or</p><p>Loki is the prince of Jotunheim and Thor is his husband. This time though, Thor is forced to marry Loki, and not the contrary. <br/>Not that Loki wants this marriage to happen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter today, second probably tomorrow! I don't know if people will want to read this, so if you want me to go on, please review.
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

Asgard had been through it’s time of glory, of feasts, or happiness, of prosperity. It had known what was like to be the strongest kingdom of the nine, to have the bigger army, to rule and conquer, to be adored. 

That was why it was so hard for all of its citizens to understand exactly that they were not going through those moments anymore. But Odin, All Father, the king, knew exactly what they had to do.

The Frost Giants were winning. Jotunheim had the potential to conquer any of the nine kingdoms, but they were focusing on making their armies even bigger to start a real fight. Every other kingdom tried to make agreements, but Laufey, Jotunheim’s king, wasn’t accepting anything the others gave. 

He wanted power.

Odin only had one option. The Giant king wanted power, and Odin wanted time. That being said, after talking to the guardians and sages, he made up his mind, and called his only son, Thor, for a meeting.

Thor was his only son, a great warrior, the heir to the throne. Everything Laufey wanted. Everything Laufey needed.

Odin didn’t have a choice. Maybe he would be able to save Thor after he had finally united strengths with the other kingdoms. Until then, it was better having an agreement between the two than seeing Asgard being destroyed.

Thor refused. Of course he did. He was a child, he was naive. He wanted to marry for love, he wanted to see Asgard prosper again. Sadly, Thor didn’t have a choice. Odin contacted Laufey and asked for a meeting, somewhere neither had power to destroy the other. Midgard was chosen.

Odin could only hope Laufey would accept his agreement.

 

“Thor?” Sif asked, while she, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun walked inside the feast room. The table was filled with food, but Thor didn’t seem up for it. He was staring out of the window, wearing his casual robes, seeming vague and distant. The four warriors looked worriedly to each other before they came close to their friend. “T-”

“He’s making me wed a frost giant” he said coldly, but the four just stared at him, confused. “Odin. My father. Is making me wed Laufey’s child. Just because he wants to be in peace with the frost giants.”

“Odin... Odin would never do that” Volstagg said, outrageous, but the dead stare he received from Thor was enough to make him believe it. “W-would he?”

“Thor, that is madness! I know he is your father, but you cannot accept this!” Sif said, angrily, her hands on her waist. Thor let out a growl and moved away from the window.

“You think I have not told him so? It’s complete madness! But he does not listen to me! He wants me to marry Laufey’s son as soon as possible! We are meeting them tomorrow, in Midgard!” he said, angrily, as he sat on a chair by the table. He grabbed a goblet and stared at it before throwing it away. The warriors followed him.

“Odin would not sacrifice his only son for nothing. I believe he has a plan” Fandral said, and Thor stared at him as if he wanted to kill someone. “I am only being honest. He needs the time you will give him so he will reunite the best troops he has. Also, you can do damage to Laufey while being close to him. You can, I don’t know, kill him in the middle of the night. Take over the throne. Or convince his child to rebel against him”

Thor looked at Fandral for a while before he jumped up, a smirk on his face. That couldn’t be good.

“You gave me the perfect idea, Fandral, my friend. I will make Laufey’s child fall in love with me, assume the throne, and destroy all their army. Then, Asgard will be able to attack and destroy those frost giants once and for all” he said, grinning to his four friends. The three men smirked back while Sif just shook her head.

“Be careful Thor. I’ve heard that Laufey’s child isn’t stupid” Sif said, sitting by the table and starting to eat an apple. “Actually, they are very smart and very, very powerful”

“Do not worry, Lady Sif. Thor is also powerful and smart” Hogun said, placing his hand on Thor’s shoulder. The men laughed and nodded to each other, while Sif just watched.

She hoped they were right.

 

“Father. I will not marry Thor” Loki said, crossing his arms while he sat down on his bed. Laufey rolled his eyes and walked closer to his son, holding his wrist and making him stand up.

“Listen to me, child. You do not have a choice in this. Tomorrow, we will meet. I want you to make him fall in love with you and come to our side, do you understand?” he asked, but Loki just growled at him and moved away.

“I don’t want to marry Odin’s young” Loki said, disgust clear on his face. “I’ve heard about him. He’s futile, rude, he thinks with his muscles and eats like a pig. He doesn’t have anything of value to offer me. I do not want him”

“I just said this is not about your wants and needs. This is about my plan and my plan only. You two will marry as soon as possible, and I do not care if you like it or not. Now choose something to wear and take that expression off your face. You need to be beautiful. You need to impress” he said, before he left Loki’s room. Loki sighed quietly to himself and stared at the mirror. His dark hair was long, falling over his shoulders. His skin was blue, with black runes all over it. His eyes were blood red, scary and full of sentiment. 

He knew he wasn’t meant to be a frost giant. He had too much fire inside him wanting to be released, to yell, and yet, he couldn’t. He needed to be cold and strict, just like most of the other Jotun. 

He was different, and for that reason alone, he didn’t want to marry at all.


	2. Greetings and Meetings

On the next morning, the four men met at a desert place in Midgard. Laufey walked closer to the aesir with a clear smirk on his face, tilting his head.

“Odin. Thor. What a pleasure to see you here” he said, before he looked behind himself and nodded. “Loki. Come over here boy” he said almost angrily, and with a roll of his eyes, Loki came closer, standing next to his father. He was wearing nothing more than a very short skirt that covered his privates, leaving the rest completely for view. His wrists, ankles, neck and horns were adorned with golden and silver jewellery.

Thor was amazed. He had never imagined that a Jotunn would be so... Pretty. Loki’s black hair fell close to his waist line, braided, decorated with precious stones. His red eyes, unlike his father’s, didn’t show any kind of fury or anger. At the moment, they showed annoyance and a bit of surprise. Probably Thor had surprised him as much as Loki had surprised himself.

And indeed he had. When Loki came forward, he looked at Odin, and then at his son Thor and well... He wouldn’t be a terrible lover after all. He was wearing his costume clothes: armour and a red cape. His blond, golden hair was loose just for one lock of hair that was tied behind his head, keeping his hair for going on his face. Luckily, because Loki had never seen anyone with such a handsome face.

Neither of the two had ever seen anyone besides from the same race as themselves, so it was surprising and weird, but neither could complain. Not about the appearance of each other, of course. The agreement they could complain just fine.

“While Odin and I talk, you two can go...” Laufey said, and Odin agreed with a short nod. Thor, always a gentleman with his lovers, bowed to his father, sent Laufey a glance of disgust, before he walked to Loki and picked up his hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Loki Laufeyson” he said, before he placed a light kiss to Loki’s fingers. The Jotunn looked at him and a smirk grew on his face. He accepted the greeting and nodded to Thor.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Thor Odinson” he said, lightly, and Thor straightened up again. “Shall we go talk somewhere else?” he asked, knowing that Odin and Laufey were watching. With a nod, Thor followed Loki to a close by group of rocks where they could seat. Loki did it as soon as they were close enough, but Thor stood up for a while longer.

“Loki” he said, calling the Jotunn’s attention. “I must ask... Did you agree with this plan?” 

“Wedding you?” Loki asked, and after Thor nodded, he let out a chuckle that answered the question by itself. “Of course not. Do you think I have any interest in marrying the prince of Asgard? Especially in the state it is now? I would rather marry some lord from Vanaheimr” he said, ignoring the way that Thor looked at him. How did Loki have the audacity to talk like that about his home?

“Then I do not understand what we are doing here” he said, almost angrily, making Loki give him a look that was clearly amused.

“My father does not share my view on the subject. He thinks Asgard is worth something. Odin wanted a pact. He got one. He got time. Time that will not help him in any way” he said simply, looking down at his black nails. Thor was fuming. “My father will win the war. I know he will”

“Then, he is being stupid for waiting so long” Thor said between his teeth while Loki looked at him up and down with a wider smirk.

“No he’s not. He’s getting rid of Asgard’s bigger weapon” he said, and then got quiet. What did he mean by that? Thor didn’t understand and didn’t want to. All he wanted was to shut that Jotunn up. He was as infuriating as he was pretty.

“Loki” the two heard, and Laufey was nodding at his son. The prince jumped up and rushed to his father’s side. Odin nodded as well and Thor followed, but now his face showed how angry he was. “The marriage will be in three days. Both of you need to get ready. It will be here on Midgard for the same reasons this conversation was here” he told the two princes. Loki nodded and Thor rolled his eyes. “Far well Odin. Thor” he said, before they left. Odin called Heimdall and both he and Thor went back to Asgard.

“Father. I cannot wed Loki” Thor said as soon as they stepped back on their kingdom. “I cannot. He’s incredibly annoying, he thinks he is superior than anyone else, he’s delinquent and he is not content about this marriage either” he said, but Odin just continued walking in the castle’s direction. “Father!”

“Thor. We have already discussed this. The two of you will marry and there is nothing you can do to avoid it” he said simply, before turning to his only son and sighing. “Now you must go and get ready. The wedding is already scheduled. Have all the fun you want these three days, because they will be your lasts for a time” and then he was off again, letting Thor almost frozen in place, staring as his father walked to his horse to go back. 

He couldn’t believe it. His own father.

That was madness.

 

“I don’t like him”

“You are not supposed to like him Loki” Laufey said with a roll of his eyes while they returned to their castle. Loki groaned.

“How do you want me to marry someone I do not like?” he asked, angrily, but Laufey did not even look back at him.

“I want you to marry him as a deal. After the wedding, you will consummate it, and then you can go be with whoever you wish. And do not think I am stupid, Loki. I saw how you looked at him. You want him” he said, making Loki look away.

“I do not” he whispered, embarrassed. Laufey just laughed at his son.

“Oh, but you do. Do not worry. I do not blame you” he said, and Loki seemed to get even more disgusted. Sometimes he couldn’t believe Laufey and he were related.

He didn’t want to marry. But he had to be honest. It could be worse.

Way, way worse.


	3. Wedding Plans

Those three days were madness for both princes.

Thor spent them mourning to his friends, drinking and eating the best dishes Asgard had to offer and sleeping around with anyone that wished. Honestly, he wasn’t that much of a lover. He usually put too much sentiment into the night and then regretted it in the next morning. But now, knowing he wouldn’t be able to do that for a while, he just gave up trying to be a gentleman and slept with whoever asked.

Loki, opposite to what most people thought, decided to use those three days to take care of himself and celebrate for being single. He didn’t sleep with anyone, he didn’t do anything he used to do, he didn’t go dancing, nothing. He spent the three days inside his room, eating his favourite food, reading his books, learning magic, and when he left his quarters, it was to go to the cracks in the worlds and visit other kingdoms for more knowledge. No one knew about those cracks however. He would never tell his father. It would give him too much advantage.

And then the day came. Several maids came to Thor’s chambers bringing him his wedding clothes. They helped him shower and get ready, even making a braid on his hair and tying it up on the back of his head. They put perfume on him and made his beard to make it perfect as always. When he was ready, he walked to the main hall, where Frigg and Odin waited for him. The two, also very well dressed, gave him a look, and he tried to smile back, failing miserably. He did not wish to go, but he had to. He had put way too much fight already.

The three walked together to the Bifrost, the silence almost killing Thor. None of them were happy about that.

Loki was also dressed up by maids. They washed him, straightened his hair with magic, put flowers and precious stones on it, and silver tiara. He dressed up a skirt that went all the way to the ground, covering his feet, and a coat made of fur that covered his shoulders and back, and closed on his neck. It had a golden pendant over it, with a green stone inside it. Also, he had a golden strip that was tied on his horns and stopped on his forehead, where an adorned rock stood. He had several other decorations, but nothing that Loki really cared about. Those were wedding adorns. He didn’t want to get married in the first place.

When he walked out of his room, Laufey was waiting. With a smirk, he walked with Loki behind him to the entrance to Midgard.

The five rulers arrived at almost the same instant. Loki looked at Thor and Thor back at him, both seeming very displeased about the whole situation. Laufey, Odin and Frigg walked to the altar they had set up, and both fathers stood in the middle. Loki and Thor walked to each other slowly and stood side by side in the end of the carpet. When the song started, they locked their arms, but not once looked at each other, and slowly walked up to the altar, both looking like they were about to vomit.

They stopped in front of the altar and kneeled, their heads down. Neither of them paid attention to the ceremony, both just wishing it would end already. Laufey said some words, and so did Odin, both so falsely serious that made Loki and Thor sick. For a second, the two shared a glance, and they even felt like laughing. At least they had something in common. 

“Stand” Odin said firmly, and the two did it, their faces serious, and even a bit relieved. “Now, you two must kiss, to show your commitment to each other.”

Commitment. Both held back their laughs, and turned to face the other. 'Just imagine it’s someone else entirely' thought Thor, while Loki just waited. Slowly, the asgardian gave a step forward and put his hands on Loki’s waist under the coat. It was so cold it almost burned. The Jotunn lifted his arms and wrapped them around Thor’s neck, still waiting, when suddenly Thor’s hold got a bit more sure and he pulled Loki closer, their chests touching, and he leaned down, capturing Loki’s lips on his and well...

When they parted, there were no butterflies, no trembling, no warmth, no breath missing, and no skipped heart beat. They stared at each other for a second or two before they moved back to their place. Odin and Laufey nodded, looking at the two princes.

“You have our blessing” Laufey said, a smirk once again growing on his face, and Thor was a bit taken aback by it, but Loki just looked at Laufey back with another smirk that was so bitter that Thor could feel the taste in his mouth. “You may go to your new quarters now. Say goodbye to your family, Thor, my son”

Thor swore he felt a bit of bile taste in his mouth. He walked to Frigg and gave her a tight hug, before walking to Odin and shaking his hand. His eyes held so much hate and distrust that Odin even moved away a bit, uncomfortable. Then, Thor came back to Loki’s side, and followed Laufey and his new husband to Jotunnheim.

Loki didn’t seem very content either, not even looking at Thor again. He just walked forward, the skirt waving side to side. Because of that, Thor had a few moments to think by himself.

Surely Loki wasn’t content with the marriage. He didn’t seem happy with his father either, and did not share the same ideas with his people. That made Thor’s job way easier. Maybe if he promised Loki a place in the Asgard castle, he would, eventually, come to their side. But first, he had to make Loki like him better than he liked his father.

And while Thor thought about his plan, Loki thought about his own. He was surely going to use Thor, like Laufey had asked, but not for Laufey’s plans. No. Loki had his own plan. Thor was his way out of Jotunnheim. He was his way to have a better life, get away from those barbarians that Loki hated so much. But first, he would have to make Thor fall in love with him.

'Well' both thought 'that is going to be easy.'


	4. First Night (Honeymoon)

As soon as they arrived, Laufey left them with a maid that took the two to their quarters. It was way bigger than the one Loki had. The walls were made of ice, as always, but magic was put on them so the ice wouldn’t make the room colder and wouldn’t melt in case someone put on the fireplace. The bed had red sheets with golden decorations, and everything else inside the room was made of wood. Next to it was a door that lead to the bathroom, that had a warm water pool, a sink and a toilet. The place was beautiful, way better than Loki’s room, but nothing close to any room in Asgard.

Loki sent the maid away and walked to the bed when she left, removing his coat and sitting down with a sigh. Thor walked around for a bit before looking at Loki, who was lying down on the bed, watching Thor’s every movement. The asgardian let out a sigh himself and pulled a chair to sit next to the bed.

“What do we do now?” he asked, making Loki smirk and chuckle lightly. He then moved a bit closer, his skirt moving as well and showing a bit more of his thigh.

“We are supposed to consummate the marriage, if you know what I mean” he said, his eyes glittering with malice, and Thor just rolled his eyes, sitting a bit more straight. He would never admit that the way Loki was looking at him was actually doing something to his body.

“I know what you mean. However I need to say that I am not fond of doing so” he said coldly, and the Jotunn laughed, laying on his back and closing his eyes. His chest rose and fell slowly with his calm breathing, but Thor looked away, feeling as if he shouldn’t let himself go too far. He needed a plan, and having sex with Loki was not an option.

“Neither am I to be honest. But the marriage will mean nothing unless we do it” Loki said, and then sat up, looking back at Thor and smirking. “And it’s not like you don’t find me attractive. I can see inside your eyes that you want me”

“Wanting you or not makes no difference” Thor said, because it really didn’t. Loki seemed to understand and laughed lightly, moving his legs out of the bed and moving closer to Thor.

“You don’t want to do it because you will be able to annul the marriage later on” he said, amused, before standing up and walking to Thor. Now he wanted to play. Malice and mischief filled his dark red eyes. “Smart. You really want to marry for love. But do you think you’ll be able to resist me for such a long time as eternity?”

“I won’t be married to you for the eternity. I promise you that” Thor said, smirking back at Loki. He was getting into the game. Good. “Besides, it won’t be that hard”

Oh. Very well.

“It won’t? Are you sure?” Loki asked, moving even closer to Thor and stopping behind his chair. He leaned down, smelling the asgardian’s neck, making him shiver with the coldness of Loki’s skin. He smelled like flowers. Loki walked back to his front and shamelessly sat down on Thor’s lap, making the blond move a bit back, but his face did not fall. He wasn’t scared, Loki could see. He was curious, and even more important, lustful. 

“Do you think you will be able to resist me, Loki?” it was Thor’s time to ask, and for Loki’s surprise, he put his hands on Loki’s naked thighs, slowly moving them closer to his crotch. The warmth of Thor’s skin made the Jotunn shiver, and move closer, his arms wrapping around his husband’s neck.

“Honestly, Thor, I am not trying” he whispered out, and that seemed to surprise the god of thunder, but he seemed to know he had gone too far already to turn back now.

And then, there was a knock on the door. 

Loki almost growled out of frustration when Thor’s hands retreated from his thighs, but stood up anyway, fixing his skirt before walking to the door and opening it up. The maid was holding a small wooden box and a trail of the most various fruits from all the nine kingdoms. Loki nodded and let the maid in, waiting for them to put everything on the table and walk out. Loki closed the door and walked to the table, grabbing a small round fruit and putting it on his mouth before nodding to Thor, who was still sitting on his chair.

“Do you want anything?”

“What is inside the box?”

Loki looked at the small box next to the trail and opened it up before chuckling and picking it up. It was a few different oils that would surely help for their... Fun times. Loki showed them to Thor, who seemed to blush a bit before he rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked to the trail, picking up a fruit he knew from the Asgard feasts and started to eat it, looking at Loki up and down. The two kept silent while they ate, but the tension was there. 

Loki knew that the Jotunn dressed like that exactly because of that. He knew that his small, delicate body usually attracted attention from the right people, and he had used it many times before to get what he wanted. He was thin, he was a bit shorter than Thor, which meant really, really shorter than most giants, his runes were thin and were almost like tattoos on his body, his horns were smaller as well, and the fact that he walked almost naked all the time attracted both giants and other races as well, mainly because most other races covered up very well, and the Jotunns because Loki covered up in a way that looked innocent and delicate.

Loki was smart, and he saw the way Thor’s eyes seemed to scan him like a wolf searching for meat, but Loki also knew that the asgardian would never let him know how he felt so easily.

He would have to work for it, but Loki did not mind. Not when the prize was a, asgardian prince. Especially one like Thor.

Soon enough, they would be in bed, and Loki would have what he wanted. For now, he would just appreciate the view.


	5. Playing Games

It was time for dinner, but the two, because of Jotunn costumes, could not leave the room for two days. So, a maid came over and gave them their dishes. They were elaborated, but not even half of what Asgard had to offer. Loki found them satisfying enough for his husband and him.

“Do you want me to feed you, my lord?” he asked Thor, taking the food to where Thor was sitting. The asgardian looked up from the book he read, shaking his head.

“I can feed myself just fine. And do not call me lord” he said, picking up a plate and separating a few things before looking back down at the book. “Thank you.” The lack of attention made Loki a bit angry, so he growled, calling Thor’s attention. While the Jotunn took the food back to the table and made his way back to the bed, Thor watched him, amused. “Was is it? Won’t you eat?”

“I am not hungry” Loki said, laying with his back to Thor. It felt weird, not being able to find a way of making someone like Thor to pay attention to him. Usually everyone would die for Loki’s attention.

“I do not believe your words” Thor said, smirking, and soon standing up, walking to the bed. “Is it something wrong? Something about not letting you call me lord?”

“It has nothing to do with you. You’re not that special” Loki growled out, curling up on himself again. When he felt the bed move, he knew it was working. Good. Good.

“You’re angry. Why?” Thor asked, tilting his head, moving closer to Loki on the bed. That was the first time he was on it. It was actually quite softer than he had first imagined. “Is it because I haven’t spoken to you for almost five hours now?”

“I know we don’t like each other and neither wanted this marriage, but you could at least talk to me. I’m incredibly bored” Loki rolled his eyes before turning to face Thor. The two were way closer than what Loki had thought. Thor had, by now, removed his heavy armour and was only with his under clothing. The asgardian chuckled quietly, sitting next to Loki.

“We cannot leave for two days. What do you want to do?” he asked, and even if he knew what Loki would say, he didn’t seem to be expecting it. So, the Jotunn slowly sat up and shook his head.

“I don’t know. Do you know any games?” he asked, but Thor just shook his head. “I know one. Close your eyes.”

“I do not trust you” Thor said with a chuckle, but his smile fell when Loki came closer, pressing his lips against Thor’s ear.

“You don’t have to. Close your eyes” he whispered, and something in his voice made Thor follow the command, quietly, sitting up straight and waiting. After a while, he felt a hand on his thigh and swallowed thickly. “Open them up”

Thor’s eyes opened slowly, hesitantly, but once they did, he had to hold himself back from closing them again. Loki was kneeling in front of him on the bed, all his adorns next to him on the bed, together with his skirt. The asgardian swallowed thickly once again, trying to keep his eyes on Loki’s face, making the Jotunn laugh like a sly cat and move closer.

“Loki. Loki no. I already told you I am not going to do this” Thor said, backing away on the bed but sadly stopping once his back was pressed against the headboard. Loki was so, so pretty without his clothes, all bare like that. His hair, now free from the flowers and precious stones, was over his shoulders while he crawled closer. That was madness. Thor’s chest started to move faster with his breathing and his heart. He was getting red and warm, and Loki was loving it.

“I am not holding up back. Get away from me” he said, slowly straddling Thor just to sit on his lap, making the god of thunder take a shaky breath. His eyes were still on Loki’s face. “You either move away, or touch me. It’s your choice” he said simply, his voice filled with desire and hunger. Thor didn’t know what to do. He tried to look away, but he was frozen, even his eyes. Only when Loki’s hands touched his wrists he woke up from his trance, pushing the Jotunn away from him. Because of the push, Loki fell laid on the bed, in front of Thor, calves under his thighs in a very elastic position that left him completely uncovered. He did not move however, staring at Thor from that exposing position.

He had to think. He had to get up and walk away from Loki. He had to hold against temptation. He had to be stronger than his lust.

The next thing Thor knew, he was over Loki, holding his wrists down, pressing their bodies together, rubbing his thigh against Loki’s member. The moan he let out was music to Thor’s ears, making him growl and start to remove his clothes. As soon as Thor’s hands were off his wrists, Loki went forward, pulling his clothes off as well, biting his lip to hold back a moan. That was the first time he saw Thor naked but he already knew that man should not be wearing clothes at any time.

He scratched Thor’s chest and stomach as the blond removed his own pants, making the asgardian growl and look at Loki as if he was going to kill him. Once Thor’s pants were out of the way, Loki moved his hands down, wrapping one around Thor and stroking him slowly. With a quiet moan, Thor pressed his body to Loki’s, kissing him hard and doing the same to Loki. The two started to masturbate each other while they panted against each other’s mouths, Loki’s free hand scratching Thor’s back, marking him, making him bleed. They weren’t consuming the marriage, but that was close. One more day. Loki had one more day.

The two came like that, only by hands and kisses, and Thor moved over to lay down next to Loki, staring at the ceiling. After a while recomposing himself, he stood up, dressing up again and going straight to the bathroom. Loki smirked as he watched him go, cleaned himself up and laid on the bed.

One day. One glorious day.


End file.
